


Take Your Time

by upallnightstrungtight



Series: mix & match [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 11:04 PM when Donghae tells Kyuhyun to come downstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

Exactly 11:04 PM. Kyuhyun will get the message; Donghae knows that Kyuhyun can see the machinations in his head, a blessing he can’t help but take advantage of. When he closes the door behind Kyuhyun, Donghae takes it all in, Kyuhyun’s still-damp hair and shallow breaths and shell-shocked look, as if the abstract knowledge still can’t compare to the reality. He’s _very_ familiar with that one. Every radiant smile is kept in a box in his heart for the long days apart.

However, right now, he has different purposes entirely, jerking his head to the side before turning around, walking without checking that Kyuhyun’s following. Donghae’s memorized the map hidden in Kyuhyun’s eyes, stunning him from the start in nothing but clinging denim and a smirk, bare chest and bare feet and predatory prowling that’s had Kyuhyun dropping his sentences in the middle and never picking them up again. No point in wasting time tonight. Donghae already saw the very moment Kyuhyun’s knees started buckling.

“I’m back,” Donghae says.

“I can see that,” Kyuhyun says, a touch raspy, wearing a façade of nonchalance.

“Did you miss me?” Donghae only pours a quarter of a glass of water, since it’ll be abandoned soon enough. He watches Kyuhyun watching him gulp it down, tongue slowly sliding along his upper lip.

“You’re here plenty, why would I miss you?” Kyuhyun’s turning from dazed to defiant. Donghae’s too impatient for that right now. Over time, signals build up, memories get stronger with every reinforcement, and the smooth curl of his fingers around the back of Kyuhyun’s neck is one of them. Donghae’s made sure of that, that it says nothing so clearly as _sex_ , that Kyuhyun hears _want you_ and _remember how good it is?_ and _soon_. “Okay, I kinda did,” Kyuhyun breathes, melting down, down onto the floor. He looks gorgeous on his knees, all long limbs and disheveled desire.

Donghae chuckles. Drops of water slide slowly over the back of his hand, but he ignores the slight tickling in favor of meeting the heat in Kyuhyun’s eyes. “That’s what I wanted to hear.” Kyuhyun moves towards him as if in slow motion. It’s astonishing, no matter how many times Kyuhyun presses his teeth against Donghae’s cock through his jeans, it’s still the perfect pressure, diffused just enough by two thin layers to squeeze Donghae’s eyes shut, his breath catching audibly in the too-quiet room. His hands slide over Kyuhyun’s grip on his hips, pulling with an entirely unsubtle plea. The balance shifts again, but Donghae’s confident he’ll get it back.

He uses all his patience so that he can watch Kyuhyun’s elegant fingers making short work of his button and zipper, steady hands pulling his jeans and underwear to mid-thigh before abandoning them to grasp his hips again, Kyuhyun’s thumbs stroking arcs into his skin. Donghae’s hand once more pulling Kyuhyun closer by the back of his neck spurs him into action, one tiny flick of his tongue to the very tip turning into a smooth path down the entire length. He mouths at the base, then slides slick lips all the way back up. Donghae carefully avoids pulling on his hair, fingers curling and uncurling, and fights not to whine, not this time, at least. Instead, Donghae holds Kyuhyun’s head in place, shifts forward so that his cock is sliding into Kyuhyun’s mouth, and Kyuhyun lets him with a content sigh. There’s warmth, glorious suction, Kyuhyun’s hands wandering over his thighs, sides, abdomen, everything he’s been craving all at once, or maybe they both have, days and days of it.

Donghae runs his thumbs over the nascent hollow of Kyuhyun’s cheek, pulling back for just a moment before thrusting in again. Kyuhyun takes him all the way down, squeezing his ass all the while. Utterly overwhelmed, Donghae is gasping and losing every coherent thought, the exactitude of his advances and button-pushing washed away in a wave of pure need. He’s still careful, but not as much as before, Kyuhyun’s long, low moans driving him forward, upward, pushing against the limits of the hands working to control his pace.

“Kyuhyun-ah, I’m-” Kyuhyun’s answer halfway through his sentence is to blatantly push Donghae in farther, sucking harder with nails now digging sharply into his lower back. It’s not _fair_ , but neither are hushed phone calls and uncomfortable plastic chairs in impersonal airports, nor a blur of hotel rooms and car seats, nor making do with memories while he works to keep his breathing even and tries to forget the ache of loneliness running through his veins. He moves one hand to the front of Kyuhyun’s throat, all he has enough presence of mind for before he’s coming and everything crashes out of him. “Ohhhh, _oh_!” He takes deep breaths, feeling his legs trembling, the wave of Kyuhyun swallowing setting off fresh sparks, and then a second round from huge, pleading eyes looking up at him. Donghae regains his composure after a few more breaths, unsteadily pulling Kyuhyun up to standing.

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun says, failing to continue, running his hands over Donghae’s arms and chest and shoulders in lieu of providing any hint of what he intended to say. His mouth is red, pupils wide under half-mast eyelids, and Donghae wants nothing more than to see him falling apart, not yet caught up on the flush of his skin and the spread of his thighs, four days already at least three too many. Too many days without kisses to his elbow, without tasting the crook of his neck and the hollow of his hip, without that perfect form arching up to meet him.

“You don’t have any plans tonight, do you?” Donghae asks, sultry, tongue darting out, his mouth moving closer and closer to Kyuhyun’s, looking forward to catching him off guard with whispered endearments and praise. But not just yet.

“No, none,” Kyuhyun answers, voice stuck between a croak and a whisper. While Donghae’s not sure whether that was true from the start or he made it true, he can’t help the wide grin blooming across his face.

“Good.” For the first time tonight, their lips finally meet.


End file.
